1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an operation switch and an operation device that are used in operation equipment such as a video image switching device used in video image production of a broadcasting station or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
An operation device with switches that can arbitrarily change the display contents of a plurality of push button switches is used in various operation equipment such as a video image switching device used in video image production of a broadcasting station or the like, FA equipment, and medical operation equipment. Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H09-258895 discloses an operation device with switches that uses a system of superposing a touch panel and a transparent mechanical switch on a liquid crystal screen.
The transparent mechanical switch generates returning force for returning a pressed button to an original position by using a magnetic, and a click feeling or a stroke feeling at the time of the pressing of the button.